


Cuddle-bug Boyfriend

by cassieking13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles like cuddling. But what about Derek.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle-bug Boyfriend

There is nothing better in this world than cuddling. Waking up so tangled in someone else that you can’t even tell which leg is yours is the best thing ever. It always makes you feel amazing and warm and loved and you get to be snuggled up against someone. 

So, cuddling is awesome.

I didn’t think Derek would be much of a cuddler.

I was very wrong.

He is the biggest cuddler I have ever met, and that includes Isaac who is very big on cuddling. He grabs me in the living room and tucks me into his chest like I’m a personal teddy bear. he sprawls over me like I’m a pillow and pulls me over him like a breathing blanket. He tugs me into his lap, hugs me whenever he can, and just generally does all kinds of adorable things that kill his bad boy rep.

Not that I’m complaining!

I love cuddling and having a cuddle-bug boyfriend is about the most amazing thing ever. And his constant above-average body temperature completely erases the need for a blanket.


End file.
